Daisy
Daisy is a female vocal. Like all other characters, she is drawn by Pixoshiru. Daisy was also a part of the new voice singing synthesis, by Plogue, Alter/Ego acting as its default vocal. Although she is able to enter the Chipspeech "world" she is not counted as part of the Chipspeech vocal line up.link Daisy was retired from download on 31st October 2016 and replaced with Bones as the default vocal for Alter/Ego.https://twitter.com/chipspeech/status/792043741490143232 She Is The Only Human Vocal. Design Daisy is a lonely time traveler and the estranged lover of Dandy 704. Daisy is the first voice for Alter/Ego and was made by Crusher-P and Giraffey.http://www.plogue.com/products/alterego-voice-banks/ She has blond hair and no visible electronic parts, unlike the Chipspeech characters. However, her backpack is mechanical and can be plugged in. Her Alter/ego background features her leaving a steam powered Time Machine. In the worlds of Alter/ego and Chipspeech, Daisy is regarded as a temporal anomaly.link Personality Little is known on her, her twitter account is currently empty. According to Dee Klatt, Daisy used to get stressed out over colours and cats. She also used to say bad things but meant well.link Her reputation among the other characters is notable. Even characters who have no apparent history of her like CiderTalk'84 know of her. In fact hearing of Dandy's involvement with her left him saying simply "...oh my god".link Relationships Dandy 704 Being Dandy 704's fiancée, the pair hit it off and were really taken to each other. Though Dandy is a known womanizer, he seemed committed to her based on what little has been spoken on the pair. History Daisy entered Dandy's life some time after he had gone to work for Otto Mozer during the Great Depression. At the time Bert Gotrax was also around as he had been brought in for repairs. Other Chipspeech characters Terminal 99, Spencer AL2 and Dee Klatt also were around at this point according to VOSIM. *''Note; Bert Gotrax's established age is 12 years old, so everything from Bert entering the storylne onwards occurred within his lifetime of 12 years.'' The relationship between Dandy and Daisy bloomed and the pair eventually left Otto. One day Daisy vanished. Despite being distort by her disappearance, due to Dandy's memory loss issues, she was soon forgotten by Dandy though the feelings for her never disappeared. After she left, codes began to appear.link Her actions were driven by a secret mission she was fulfilling.link Daisy was said to have returned to the timestream. Technical Information Trivia *Dandy 704 and Daisy's relationship is a nod to the song "Daisy Bell", which was sung by the IMB 704 of which Dandy is based upon. This was the first ever song sung by a computer. This is further backed up by Daisy's Twitter account being "Daisy__Bell_". *She often randomly noted by the other Chipspeech characters. VOSIM and Otto Mozer both acknowledge her and Terminal 99 mentioned her when her name was used as an attempted password for it (note; "daisy" was not correct). *Since her retirement, Crusher-P has since expressed a note that they are uncomfortable with users who still use the vocal. Gallery Daisy.png Daisy color.png Daisyinterface.png References Poll Notice; applies to Chipspeech only, for the Alter/ego poll click here. Which characteristic trait of Daisy do you like the most? Name of Character Appearance Voice; Singing Background + history Category:Characters Category:Chipspeech Voices Category:Female character Category:Formant Singer based Category:Human